


Un mal pour un bien

by histoirede (liquidN)



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/pseuds/histoirede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour débarrasser Sakuraba d'une fan un peu trop collante, Takami se fait passer pour son petit ami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un mal pour un bien

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nezumicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezumicat/gifts).



Quand Takami arrive au portail du lycée, il est surpris d'y trouver Sakuraba, en train de regarder la rue d'un air fébrile.  
  
"Tu ne rentres pas, ce soir, Sakuraba ?", demande-t-il, peu habitué à voir traîner le garçon tout seul dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.  
"... j'aimerais bien, mais...", commence Sakuraba avant de soupirer. "... vous voyez la fille, en face, là ?"  
  
Takami regarde dans la direction indiquée par Sakuraba et voit une jeune fille assise sur une rambarde du parc en face de l'entrée.  
  
"Celle qui est assise ?  
\- Hm. C'est une de mes fans. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Morita Moemi. Elle était vice-présidente du fan-club. Et aujourd'hui... disons qu'elle est très très insistante et qu'elle sait que comme je ne bosse plus pour Jari Pro, je n'ai plus de personnel autour pour l'empêcher d'être... insistante.  
\- Oh. Une stalkeuse, alors ?  
\- ... n'exagérez pas.  
\- C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle... Donc si tu sors, là, elle va venir te parler ?  
\- Me parler, me poser des questions, marcher avec moi... et c'est pas qu'elle soit méchante, ou quoi que ce soit, mais...  
\- ... mais tu préfèrerais qu'elle ne fasse pas ça.  
\- Hm. Vous voulez pas aller lui dire que j'étais absent aujourd'hui ?  
\- Tu ne veux pas que je t'en débarrasse définitivement, plutôt ?  
\- ...... j'espère que ce n'est pas une manière de dire que vous allez la tuer.  
\- Non... juste la refroidir.", explique Takami.  
"Takami-san, c'est aussi une manière de dire que vous allez la tuer.  
\- Allez, viens, on va régler ça."  
  
Sakuraba et Takami sortent du lycée côte à côte, et ça ne manque pas, Morita se lève à l'instant même où elle voit Sakuraba.  
  
"Sakuraba-kun !", appelle la jeune fille, le sourire aux lèvres.  
"Il est occupé, ce soir.", se contente de répondre Takami alors que Morita arrive à leur niveau, marchant à côté d'eux.  
"... je peux marcher avec vous ?"  
  
Takami s'arrête, vite suivi dans son mouvement par Sakuraba puis Morita.  
Il met les épaules en arrière, remonte ses lunettes sur son nez et toise la jeune fille.  
  
"Non.  
\- Je demandais à Sakuraba-kun.  
\- Morita-san, en fait...", commence Sakuraba, embarrassé, avant de se faire interrompre par Takami.  
"En fait il est occupé et n'a pas de temps à vous consacrer, même s'il n'ose pas vous le dire.  
\- Mais pendant qu'il marche, je ne dérange pas.  
\- Il marche avec moi. Et moi ça me dérange.  
\- Mais c'est à Sakuraba-kun que je pose la question. Je vous dérange ?  
\- Morita-san, je...  
\- Je gère la situation, Sakuraba.", reprend Takami, fermement. "Je ne veux plus vous voir tourner autour de lui, c'est tout. C'est clair ?  
\- Et de quel droit vous me dites quoi faire ?", reprend Morita, et Takami doit avouer qu'elle sait insister.  
  
Elle ne sait juste pas qu'elle a un bon stratège en face.  
  
"Parce que vous n'avez pas envie d'énerver un joueur de football américain qui fait 40 centimètres de plus que vous en vous approchant de trop près de son copain.", dit-il, passant un bras autour de la taille de Sakuraba, espérant que l'ambiguïté de la situation suffise.  
"... Takami-san !!", se contente de dire Sakuraba, sans s'écarter, le lycéen ayant soit la présence d'esprit de rentrer dans son jeu, soit pas la volonté de démentir ce que dit un sempai.  
  
Morita s'écarte, apparemment choquée.  
  
"Son copain ?  
\- Hm. Et ce soir, il rentre avec moi. Et demain aussi. Et les jours qui suivent pareil, donc ça ne sert à rien de l'attendre.  
\- ... Sakuraba-kun ? C'est... c'est vrai ?"  
  
Sakuraba est rouge jusqu'aux oreilles mais reste collé à Takami.  
  
"Oui. Je... je préfère qu'on me laisse tranquille quand je suis avec Takami-san.", dit-il et il fait totalement illusion.  
"Allez, viens.", dit Takami en poussant un peu Sakuraba pour qu'il se mette en marche, et au bout de quelques pas il voit bien que Morita ne fait que les suivre des yeux.  
Une fois la jeune fille hors de vue, Takami s'écarte un peu de Sakuraba, laissant un écart plus raisonnable entre eux alors qu'ils marchent tous deux en direction de la gare.  
  
"... pour sûr, vous l'avez refroidie.", finit par dire Sakuraba, les joues encore un peu rouges et Takami se met à ricaner.  
"Désolé, elle m'a pris au dépourvu.  
\- Je suis toujours impressionné de votre capacité à bluffer.  
\- ... ce n'était pas du bluff, je n'ai pas menti. Tu es un copain, et ce soir tu rentres avec moi. Et sûrement demain aussi vu qu'on finit l'entraînement ensemble.  
\- Oui, enfin, par "copain", elle a entendu "petit ami", hein.  
\- ... tu crois ?  
\- J'en suis sûr, et je suis certain que c'était votre but.  
\- Apparemment ça a marché, en tout cas.", conclut Takami.  
  
Sakuraba le regarde d'une manière inhabituelle, un sourire énigmatique sur ses lèvres.  
  
"...... merci de jouer mon petit ami fictif.  
\- Comme ça je pourrai me vanter d'être sorti avec un ex-mannequin, maintenant."  


* * *

L'année scolaire a beau toucher à son terme, Takami est encore présent au club tous les soirs. Ses examens sont finis, les compétitions sont terminées, mais le plaisir de s'entraîner est toujours là.  
Quand il sort du club puis de l'enceinte du lycée aux côté de Otawara, Kagamidô et Sakuraba, Takami ne s'attend pas à voir à nouveau Morita, mais la jeune fille est présente à l'orée du parc et accompagnée de deux autres jeunes femmes.  
Discrètement, il échange de place avec Kagamidô pour être à côté de Sakuraba et se penche vers lui.  
  
"Désolé, je pensais qu'hier suffirait.  
\- ... je pensais aussi.  
\- Tu connais les autres ?  
\- Non, elles ne me disent rien."  
  
Ils passent à côté du groupe et rien ne se passe.  
  
"... apparemment votre présence est quand même bien dissuadante.", dit Sakuraba en se rapprochant un peu, le dos de sa main frôlant les doigts de Takami au passage.  
"Tu vois, le coup du petit ami baraqué qui fait plus d'1m90, c'était un bon plan."  
  
Sakuraba attrape sa main dans la sienne, tire dessus brièvement et vient placer sa bouche à la hauteur de l'oreille de Takami.  
  
"Merci.", se contente-t-il de dire avant de relâcher sa main et Takami n'est pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. "De toute façon vos plans sont toujours les meilleurs.  
\- Tu veux dire même quand ils sont tordus ?  
\- ... surtout quand il sont tordus."  
  


* * *

"Takami."  
  
Maeno est une camarade de classe tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmante en règle générale.  
Le regard furieux qu'elle a en s'adressant à lui laisse penser que Takami a fait quelque chose de terrible, comme oublier son tour de ménage ou quelque chose du même acabit.  
  
"C'est vrai que tu sors avec Sakuraba ?", demande Maeno, sérieuse, les poings sur les hanches.  
"... je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.", répond Takami en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, n'ayant pas imaginé deux jours plus tôt que son idée l'amènerait à ça.  
"Ça me concerne dans le sens où il y a un accord tacite à Ôjô qui dit qu'aucune fille ne doit lui demander de sortir avec lui et  
\- ... je ne suis pas une fille.  
\- Merci, j'avais remarqué. C'est quand même couper l'herbe sous le pied de tout le monde, hein.  
\- Il sort avec qui il veut. Tu sais, ce garçon a un libre arbitre.", explique Takami, qui a réellement du mal à comprendre ce que s'imaginent la plupart des fans de Sakuraba, tout en étant plutôt fier d'arriver à tourner toutes ses phrases de manière à laisser penser que Sakuraba est réellement son petit ami sans le dire pour autant.  
"... tu vas te faire détester.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Si tu sors avec lui, tu vas te faire détester.", explique Maeno.  
  


* * *

A la sortie du club, Takami prend cinq minutes pour attendre Sakuraba, qui le rejoint avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
"Vous m'attendiez ?  
\- Hm. Comme ça s'il y a du monde dehors...", explique Takami et Sakuraba se met à rire alors que les lycéens commencent à marcher vers la sortie.  
"Tu rigoles, mais une de mes camarades de classe est venu me dire ce matin qu'elle désapprouvait de notre relation.", ajoute Takami et Sakuraba rigole encore plus fort.  
"Je suis trop jeune pour vous, c'est ça ?  
\- Ah ah. Très drôle. Mais quand même, je n'ai pas compris d'où ça sortait. J'ai fait un pauvre sous-entendu avec un geste à peine inapproprié à une heure où il n'y a plus un chat devant l'école et voilà que tout le monde est au courant ?  
"Oh, Miracle-san m'a contacté hier et... et apparemment maintenant, je suis officiellement gay.", explique Sakuraba, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement. "Les plus anciennes membres de mon fan-club se sont réveillées, les forums étaient en ébullition, enfin, la totale : tout le monde est concerné par le fait que j'ai un petit copain.", relate Sakuraba, le sourire aux lèvres, alors que les deux lycéens passent le portail du lycée.  
"Je n'avais vraiment, mais vraiment pas anticipé ça. Pardon.  
\- En fait, je crois que c'est ma faute..."  
  
Sakuraba sort son portable, va dans ses mails et ouvre une pièce jointe.  
C'est une photo de la veille, du moment où il lui a glissé un "merci" à l'oreille. On voit très clairement qu'ils se donnent la main, ils ont tous les deux un sourire entendu aux lèvres, et Sakuraba a les joues rosies.  
Il y a effectivement de quoi se poser des questions.  
  
"Mais vous savez, on a dit teeeellement de choses sur moi, c'est vraiment loin d'être la pire.  
\- Quand même, je voulais te débarrasser d'une fan un peu collante, et maintenant tu en as cinq qui observent le moindre de tes mouvements.", se désole Takami en voyant que Morita est encore plus accompagnée que la veille.  
"Mais de loin. C'est beaucoup mieux. Elles en sont presque à se cacher quand vous êtes à côté de moi.", explique Sakuraba en pointant de la tête le parc où Morita l'attendait les jours précédents et effectivement, quand Takami regarde dans cette direction, les filles baissent les yeux et se mettent à parler entre elles.  
"En fait je me suis juste fait recruter comme nouveau garde du corps.  
\- Un peu. Pardon. Si ça vous gêne on peut arrêter tout de suite.  
\- Ecoute, si ça peut te rendre service que je quitte le lycée en même temps que toi tous les soirs, ça ne me pose pas de problème. Il ne reste même pas 10 jours de classe."  
  


* * *

Son téléphone sonne à 10h30 et Takami est étonné de voir que c'est Sakuraba qui l'appelle le dimanche précédent la dernière semaine de cours.  
  
"Takami-san ? Est-ce que par hasard vous allez voir le match des Bears cet après-midi ?  
\- Ce n'était pas prévu, pourquoi ?  
\- Ca ne vous dit pas de venir avec moi, par hasard ?  
\- Si, si, pourquoi pas. Je n'ai pas de billet mais ça me fera prendre l'air.  
\- En fait, je vous avoue, j'aurais besoin de mon petit ami fictif aujourd'hui, donc si vous voulez, je vous invite au match ?", propose Sakuraba et Takami se met à rire.  
"Tu es harcelé même le dimanche ?  
\- ... il faut croire. Enfin, j'ai un comité d'accueil en bas de chez moi, et si j'ai une bonne excuse pour l'éviter, ça m'arrangerait.   
\- Je passerai te prendre, alors."  
  
Quand Takami arrive quelques heures plus tard au pied de l'immeuble où habite Sakuraba avec ses parents, il constate qu'effectivement une petite dizaine de fans y font le pied de grue, et l'une d'elle se met à chuchoter aux autres en le voyant passer.  
Takami a du mal à savoir si c'est un bien ou un mal.  
  
Il monte les escaliers et sonne à la porte. Sakuraba ouvre dans l'instant, déjà en train d'enfiler ses chaussures.  
  
"Merci d'être venu.  
\- Il y a pire façon de passer son dimanche, va.  
\- ... je suis désolé de vous imposer ça.  
\- Tu n'imposes rien, c'était mon idée à la base. Désolé que ça ce soit avéré plus compliqué qu'autre chose...  
\- Hm. Si ça ne se calme pas bientôt, j'appellerai Miracle-san, au pire il m'assignera de nouveau quelqu'un.", soupire Sakuraba.  
"J'espère qu'on évitera d'en arriver là."  
  
Takami et Sakuraba sortent du bâtiment, et les jeunes filles poussent en cœur un "joyeux anniversaire, Sakuraba-kun" auquel Takami ne s'attendait pas.  
Pourtant, il savait que Sakuraba était du 12 mars. Et qu'on était le 12 mars. Il n'avait juste pas fait le lien.  
Heureusement, il est assez bon acteur pour ne pas se laisser perturber par la nouvelle information.  
  
"Tu aurais pu me rappeler que c'était un rendez-vous pour ton anniversaire.", lui glisse-t-il à l'oreille.  
  
Sakuraba se contente de rougir en guise de réponse.  
  
"... mais tu as bien fait de m'appeler.", ajoute Takami en voyant que les fans de Sakuraba les regardent de loin, les laissant marcher seuls.  
"Désolé... pour le contexte. Je ne voulais pas que vous vous sentiez obligé parce que c'est mon anniversaire.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas. J'espère que tu n'es pas déçu de le passer avec moi, par contre."  
  
Sakuraba sourit, lui donne un léger coup de coude dans le flanc.  
  
"Ne dites pas de bêtise, je ne vous aurais pas proposé, sinon."  
  
En arrivant au stade, Sakuraba fait un détour par la caisse pour leur acheter des billets et revient le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
"Quand même, ça me fait bizarre d'être invité par un kôhai le jour de son anniversaire.", avoue Takami en attrapant le billet que lui tend Sakuraba. "Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te rembourse ?  
\- Certain. Laissez-moi faire comme je veux, c'est mon anniversaire.  
\- Comme si je ne te laissais pas faire comme tu voulais le reste de l'année...", commente Takami, bien certain d'avoir toujours un peu trop privilégié Sakuraba.  
  
Takami et Sakuraba passent l'entrée, rentrent à l'une des premières entrées de gradins qu'ils trouvent pour repérer des places correctes. Un certain nombre de spectateurs sont déjà présents, et les équipes s'échauffent sur le terrain alors que les chearleaders entament leur spectacle.  
L'ambiance d'un match professionnel n'est vraiment pas du même niveau que celle d'un match lycéen.  
  
"Il y a Shin, là-bas !", dit Sakuraba en pointant du doigt un gradin où la moitié des White Knights semble s'être donné rendez-vous.  
"... et là-haut il y a un gradin vide où iraient s'asseoir deux amoureux pour être tranquilles.  
\- ...... hm, alors si on sortait ensemble, on serait du genre collants et à lâcher le reste de l'équipe pour être rien que nous deux ?", demande Sakuraba sur un ton taquin.  
"Pour les occasions spéciales, seulement. Comme ton anniversaire.", explique Takami, le sourire aux lèvres. "J'ai dû te faire une magnifique déclaration tout à l'heure, alors tu as envie de ne m'avoir rien que pour toi.  
\- Aaah, Takami-san, c'est vrai que vous êtes un beau parleur, ça me fait craquer.", dit Sakuraba en se rapprochant plus près, leurs bras se heurtant un instant. "Allons là-haut, alors. De toute façon j'ai du mal à suivre la balle quand on est trop près du terrain.  
\- ....... je crois que ça t'amuse presque un peu trop, cette petite mascarade.  
\- Excusez-moi.", reprend Sakuraba, légèrement penaud. "J'oublie que c'est une charge pour vous.  
\- Une charge de me faire inviter à un match pro ? Tu sais, mon planning du jour c'était de sortir courir et ranger ma chambre, hein. Je préfère être là."  
  
Takami et Sakuraba prennent place dans les gradins côte à côte. Leurs cuisses se touchent et même si ça a dû arriver des tas de fois par le passé (ils sont tous les deux bien trop grands pour les sièges en question), c'est la première fois que Takami le remarque. Et ce n'est pas que ça le dérange, mais il trouve ça bizarre de le remarquer.  
Tout le long du match, Sakuraba a un sourire aux lèvres. Par moments, il pose sa main sur le poignet de Takami pour l'inviter à regarder une action en particulier et Takami sent son cœur s'accélérer à chaque fois.  
  
Sakuraba fait cet effet-là aux gens.  
Takami est bien certain de ne pas être le seul, parce que sinon le garçon n'aurait pas une horde de jeunes femmes à ses pieds alors qu'elles ne le connaissent même pas.  
Il est d'ailleurs totalement incapable d'expliquer cet étrange pouvoir de Sakuraba sur les gens. Au début il se disait que ça devait être le sourire du jeune homme, mais il sait qu'il est encore plus attendri quand Sakuraba a l'air malheureux, donc le sourire ne devait pas être la bonne explication. Peut-être les yeux ? Des phéromones ? Un visage bien symétrique ?  
En six ans, Takami ne s'était toujours pas expliqué le phénomène.  
  
"Le receveur est mal tombé.", commente Sakuraba à une action où la passe a atterri dans les mains du receveur star des Bears qui s'est fait tacler moins d'une secondes après que ses pieds aient à nouveau touché le sol, mais Takami était trop pris dans ses pensées pour bien suivre ce qu'il se passait.  
Et effectivement, Sakuraba a raison, quand le receveur se relève, il boîte, rejoignant doucement le banc de touche aidé par un de ses coéquipiers.  
  
"C'est dommage, ils vont avoir du mal à gagner sans lui.  
\- Leur autre receveur est bon aussi, et ils ont probablement quelqu'un sur le banc de touche qui fera l'affaire...  
\- Hm. Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place, je pense.  
\- Je n'aimerais pas être à la place du quarterback qui vient de perdre son receveur principal non plus.", commente Takami et le visage songeur de Sakuraba s'éclaircit d'un léger sourire. "Mais le match n'est pas encore perdu."  
  
A la fin du troisième quart-temps, Takami propose de se lever et de se dégourdir les jambes en attendant que le match reprenne. Sakuraba le suit de près, descendant avec lui les escaliers des gradins jusqu'à l'entrée du stade. Le public est nombreux, mais la plupart des spectateurs sont restés dans les gradins le temps de la pause et l'entrée est tout à fait praticable. Takami s'achète une bouteille de thé et se rend compte que Sakuraba scrute le stand de crêpes.  
  
"Tu en veux une ?  
\- Oh, euh, je ne sais pas.", répond Sakuraba, apparemment embarrassé.  
"Je te l'offre ?  
\- Non, non, c'est bon. Ne vous embêtez pas.  
\- Ça me fait plaisir. C'est ton anniversaire, après tout. Ça rachètera le fait que tu aies payé les places.  
\- ... bon, d'accord alors. Je vous préviens, je ne me gênerai pas pour prendre la mieux garnie, alors."  
  
Takami répond d'un sourire et accompagne Sakuraba dans la queue. Le garçon semble particulièrement concentré sur le choix à faire, comme si savoir quelle crêpe manger était une des décisions les plus difficiles qu'il ait jamais eues à prendre.  
  
"Vous n'en prenez pas ?", demande Sakuraba quand il se rend compte que Takami ne paie que pour sa crêpe à lui.  
"Non, ça ira.  
\- Vous n'aimez pas ça ?"  
  
Takami attrape le poignet de Sakuraba, l'approche et se penche pour prendre une bouchée de la crêpe de Sakuraba.   
  
"Ça me suffit.  
\- Vous auriez pu demander.  
\- C'est la taxe "petit ami fictif".", explique Takami. "Il faut bien que je touche un salaire pour mon travail."  
\- Vous pouvez en avoir plus si vous voulez.", dit Sakuraba en riant, les joues rosies.  
"Non, c'est bon. Je voulais juste goûter.  
\- On remonte dans les gradins ?", demande Sakuraba en attrapant la main de Takami dans la sienne pour le tirer vers l'escalier.  
Takami n'est absolument pas décidé de comment il doit réagir à ce geste, mais certainement pas en essayant de cacher son rougissement en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez comme il est en train de le faire.  
  
Le dernier quart-temps est assez mémorable. Les Bears perdent le peu d'avance qu'ils avaient réussi à prendre durant les premières phases de jeu, mais l'emportent sur un kick magnifique à moins d'une minute du coup de sifflet final.  
Sakuraba est extatique, racontant avec entrain les actions qu'il a trouvé les plus belles alors qu'ils quittent le stade. A la gare, il est encore en train de vanter les mérites du running-back adverse avant de changer de sujet et de dire tout le bien qu'il a pensé de la crêpe qu'il a mangée, et des places qu'ils avaient eues, et Takami se demande si Sakuraba a jamais été aussi enthousiaste.  
Peut-être que le lycéen adore quand c'est son anniversaire, parce qu'à l'entendre, l'après-midi était parfaite.  
Une fois de retour dans son quartier, Sakuraba emmène Takami dans une librairie pour lui montrer un magazine de sport où quelques pages sont consacrées au football américain, puis traîne un peu des pieds pour retourner chez lui.  
Le piquet de fans du début d'après-midi est encore présent, mais en quantité réduite.  
Sakuraba se contente de hocher de la tête dans leur direction quand les jeunes filles le saluent et lui présentent leurs vœux. Takami opte pour raccompagner Sakuraba jusqu'à la porte de son appartement.  
  
"Vous voulez passer à la maison, un peu ?  
\- Tu oublies que j'ai encore ma chambre à ranger.  
\- ... dommage.", répond Sakuraba avec une moue désappointée. "Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, alors. Merci encore d'avoir accepté l'invitation.", ajoute Sakuraba, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.  
"C'était un plaisir."  
  
Les yeux de Sakuraba le regardent et il n'a aucune idée de comment il va faire pour s'excuser et rentrer chez lui tant que le lycéen lui sourira comme ça.  
  
"... Takami-san ?", dit Sakuraba en posant une main sur son bras, se rapprochant plus que nécessaire. "... j'ai vraiment passé une bonne journée."  
  
Takami sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Sakuraba a les paupières légèrement baissées, les lèvres entrouvertes, et Takami n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de se pencher légèrement vers lui.  
Il se reprend juste à temps, réalisant ce qu'il avait été sur le point de faire, et s'écarte de Sakuraba.  
  
"Tant mieux. On se voit demain au club.", dit-il pour couper court à la conversation et Sakuraba le salue alors qu'il reprend le chemin vers l'ascenseur.  
  
Trouver Sakuraba mignon, c'était une chose.  
Jouer son petit ami fictif, encore une autre.  
Mais être tenté de l'embrasser ? Ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose que Takami avait envisagé jusqu'ici.  
Alors, oui, Sakuraba avait ce don de charmer absolument tout le monde (et lui le premier, il n'en doutait pas une seconde), mais de là à réellement agir là-dessus ?  
  
En sortant de l'immeuble, Takami réalise en voyant les fans de Sakuraba encore présentes qu'il était plus que probable qu'en-dehors de ces quelques mètres carrés devant la porte de Sakuraba, personne ne les avait observés de la journée.  
  Çane les avait pas empêchés de jouer les tourtereaux toute l'après-midi.

* * *

"Sakuraba, tu as un peu de temps, ce soir ?  
\- Hm !  
\- Je t'invite, alors.  
\- En quel honneur ?  
\- C'est le White Day.  
\- ... c'est vrai que j'ai dû vous faire un superbe cadeau pour la St Valentin.", ironise Sakuraba et il suit Takami un sourire aux lèvres. "Vous m'emmenez où ?  
\- Tu préfères salé ou sucré ?  
\- Hm, à cette heure-ci, salé. Vous me payez une pizza ?  
\- Ça me va."  
  
Takami et Sakuraba passent devant l'attroupement habituel de fans de Sakuraba présentes devant l'entrée d'Ôjô, entrent dans la galerie marchande la plus proche et prennent place dans un restaurant habitué à recevoir les lycéens et étudiants des alentours.  
Les garçons prennent tous les deux à manger au comptoir, vont se trouver une place à l'étage proche de la fenêtre et Sakuraba commence en découpant une part de sa pizza, la plaçant dans l'assiette de Takami.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- C'est la taxe "petit ami fictif".", répond Sakuraba, fier de lui, et Takami sent son cœur s'accélérer.  
  
Il a réellement un problème.  
Heureusement qu'il ne reste que quelques jours de cours, parce que ce petit jeu va finir par se retourner contre lui.

* * *

"Takami-san", appelle Sakuraba à la sortie du vestiaire deux jours plus tard.  
  
Takami s'arrête, attend que le jeune homme soit à son niveau.  
  
"Besoin de moi ?", demande Takami.  
  
La veille, il n'a pas pu venir au club car il devait passer sur son futur campus et n'a donc pas pu accompagner Sakuraba à la sortie du lycée.  
  
"Hm, oui, je préfèrerais...  
\- Il s'est passé quelque chose hier ?  
\- Morita-san... est revenue me parler.  
\- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle oserait de nouveau. Il va falloir réfléchir à ce que tu feras à la rentrée prochaine..."  
  
Sakuraba a l'air songeur, les sourcils froncés.  
  
"En fait, hier, elle... elle m'a posé des questions sur vous.  
\- Vraiment ?", s'étonne Takami.  
"Hm."  
  
Takami et Sakuraba sortent du lycée, et comme à l'accoutumée les fans de Sakuraba sont présentes. Deux filles sont assises sur un banc à l'entrée du parc, et Morita est sur le trottoir en face du lycée. Plutôt que de l'ignorer comme tous les autres soirs, Takami se dirige droit vers elle, suivi par Sakuraba.  
  
"Je vous avais dit de ne pas l'approcher.", commence Takami, sur un ton énervé.  
"Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir, je peux bien parler à Sakuraba-kun si je veux.  
\- Et dans quel but ? De toute façon il est gay, et il est pris.  
\- C'est du bluff.", dit Morita, la tête redressée vers Takami. "C'est tout. Je le sais.  
\- Je n'ai rien à prouver à personne.", explique Takami en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. "Et lui non plus. Il peut bien être gay, bi, ou tout ce qui lui chante.  
\- Je suis certaine que c'est des salades. Même si Sakuraba-kun était gay, il ne sortirait pas avec un grand dadais avec un balai dans le cul.  
\- Morita-san !", crie Sakuraba, et la discussion entre Takami et Morita s'arrête net. "De quel droit vous insultez quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez même pas ?  
\- En même temps, il...  
\- En même temps il est la personne qui compte le plus pour moi.", interrompt Sakuraba. "Et ce n'est certainement pas en disant du mal de lui que je vous apprécierai plus.  
\- ... Sakuraba-kun...  
\- Oui, il a fait semblant d'être mon petit ami.", avoue Sakuraba, énervé. "Mais sincèrement, Takami-san est quelqu'un de bien, il a toujours été présent pour moi, et je serais bien chanceux d'être son petit ami plutôt que l'inverse ! Alors... arrêtez, s'il vous plaît.  
\- Mais, Sakuraba-kun...  
\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir trompée.", reprend Sakuraba avec un air contrit. "Ce n'était pas quelque chose à faire. Mais je suis un lycéen normal, maintenant, il faut que vous le compreniez. Si je veux rentrer avec un sempai et être tranquille, je peux, et si je veux être en couple, je peux aussi. Je n'ai plus de compte à rendre, ni à ma société de production, ni à mes fans.  
\- Je...", reprend Morita en hésitant. "Je suis désolée.  
"J'espère bien que vous l'êtes.", conclut Sakuraba en s'écartant d'un pas rapide et Takami se contente de le suivre, laissant là la jeune femme.  
  
Sakuraba est entré dans le parc, a passé les premiers bancs occupés par des collégiens en train de papoter et Takami se contente de marcher à ses côtés sans oser prendre la parole vu comme le garçon a l'air énervé.  
Takami doit avouer que son plan a fini par tomber complètement à l'eau et Sakuraba s'en est retrouvé à hausser la voix sur une de ses fans. Il ne l'avait jamais vu faire ça.  
Au bout de quelques instants, Sakuraba tourne la tête vers lui et semble oublier dans l'instant qu'il est fâché. Il lui sourit timidement, ralentit son pas.  
  
"Désolé de m'être emporté.  
\- ... ce n'est pas sur moi que tu t'es emporté.  
\- Désolé que vous ayez dû assister à ça, alors.", soupire Sakuraba. "En plus j'ai tout gâché.  
\- Tu sais, ce n'était pas un plan très intelligent dès le départ, hein.  
\- Ça marchait bien pourtant."  
  
Takami ricane à la remarque de Sakuraba.  
  
"Qui aurait cru qu'on casserait si vite, hein ?", ajoute Sakuraba sur un ton moqueur.  
"Je te signale que c'est toi qui viens de rompre avec moi.", râle Takami avec un grand sourire et Sakuraba se met à rire. "Et puis bon : 'je serais bien chanceux d'être son petit ami plutôt que l'inverse' ? C'est quoi cette formulation ? On ne comprenait même pas ce que tu voulais dire...  
"... c'est que ça m'énervait que les gens soient jaloux de vous et pas de moi. Soyons réalistes, c'était plutôt vous le petit ami idéal dans notre couple fictif.  
\- Tu veux dire celui qui oublie l'anniversaire de son copain ?  
\- ... j'ai passé un très bon anniversaire.", avoue Sakuraba, et Takami ne sait pas trop où se mettre parce qu'il aurait préféré ne pas se souvenir de cette journée. "Vous pensez que vous seriez pareil, si vous étiez en couple ?  
\- Je pense que je serais moins sûr de moi, en fait.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?  
\- Là il fallait que je sois un petit ami possessif qui donne l'impression qu'il sait ce qu'il fait.  
\- Vous donnez toujours l'impression de savoir ce que vous faites.  
\- C'est juste une impression que je donne. C'est la taille, les lunettes et la voix posée.  
\- ... moi je pense que vous savez beaucoup mieux ce que vous faites que la plupart des gens.", ronchonne Sakuraba et Takami se contente de hausser des épaules.  
  
Ils ont avancé plus loin dans le parc, jusqu'à un endroit où Takami n'a pas l'habitude d'aller. Ils atteignent les agrès d'un parcours de santé, tous inoccupés, et au loin on peut entendre des enfants jouer, probablement sur l'aire de jeux qui fait face à l'école primaire d'Ôjô.  
Takami ne savait même pas que le parc allait si loin. A y réfléchir, Sakuraba et lui sont tous les deux en train de s'écarter de chez eux : ils devraient probablement bifurquer plutôt que de continuer de s'enfoncer plus avant.  
  
"... Takami-san.", reprend Sakuraba, interrompant les pensées du quarterback. "En fait, je... Je ne veux plus être votre petit ami fictif.  
\- J'avais compris, ça."  
  
Sakuraba s'arrête, et Takami qui marchait à ses côtés l'imite, se tourne face à lui.  
Le jeune homme passe une main dans ses cheveux, un geste qu'il a gardé de l'époque où il avait les cheveux longs.  
  
"Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que... j'aimerais bien être votre petit ami. Tout court.", finit-il par ajouter et Takami n'est pas sûr d'avoir bien compris ce qu'a dit Sakuraba.  
  
"Oubliez ça, j'ai rien dit, c'était bête.", enchaîne Sakuraba sans laisser à Takami le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. "Aaaaaaah, mais je suis trop idiot. Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Heureusement que vous finissez le lycée la semaine prochaine parce que je pourrai plus jamais vous regarder en face.   
\- Sakuraba.  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Sakuraba, regarde-moi.", demande Takami, qui n'a jamais eu à gérer une demande pareille mais n'a aucune envie de laisser Sakuraba dans cet état.  
"Takami-san, je viens de dire que je ne pourrai plus jamais vous regarder en face, et j'étais totalement sérieux.", explique Sakuraba en fixant la pointe de ses baskets, les joues cramoisies et Takami se dit que c'est une perspective qui ne lui plait guère.  
  
"Ça va pas être pratique d'avoir un petit ami qui regarde tout le temps ses chaussures..."  
  
Sakuraba continue de regarder par terre, se contente de se laisser tomber en avant jusqu'à ce que son front vienne se poser sur l'épaule de Takami.  
Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il avait imaginée, mais le contact avec Sakuraba fait battre son cœur plus vite.  
Il vient d'accepter de sortir avec lui sans même avoir réfléchi.  
Pourtant, réfléchir est très clairement quelque chose auquel il est bon, d'habitude. Mais quand Sakuraba est là, la raison a tendance à le quitter un peu trop facilement.  
  
"... vous êtes sérieux ?  
\- C'est plutôt à moi de demander ça.  
\- Pourquoi vous dites ça ?  
\- Tout le monde te dirait oui, Sakuraba. C'est... c'est physiquement impossible de te dire non. En tout cas moi c'est comme ça que je le ressens.", essaie d'expliquer Takami. "Oui, bien sûr, je veux bien être ton petit ami. Si tu es certain de le vouloir."  
  
Il sent Sakuraba se décoller de son épaule, se redresser légèrement.  
Leurs regards se croisent et Takami est bien certain d'être aussi rouge que Sakuraba.  
Ce dernier est en train de se mordre la lèvre inférieure et le regarde avec les plus grands yeux que Takami ait jamais vus.  
Sincèrement, qui pourrait dire non à ce regard ?  
  
"... Takami-san, l'autre jour, enfin, dimanche, après le match... quand vous m'avez raccompagné... j'ai, je veux dire, vous... vous avez failli m'embrasser, non ?  
\- Hm.  
\- J'aurais aimé que vous le fassiez. J'ai passé un très bon anniversaire, mais si vous m'aviez embrassé à la fin, ça aurait été juste parfait.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Ben... je dois dire que c'est pas tous les jours que le garçon qu'on aime est à deux doigts de vous embrasser.", dit Sakuraba, hésitant, sa main gauche jouant nerveusement avec un pan de sa veste d'uniforme.  
"Tu... ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Vraiment ? Depuis quand ?", demande Takami, qui n'imaginait pas une déclaration pareille et se sent de plus en plus perdre pied dans cette conversation.  
"Je me suis dit que j'étais amoureux de vous en haut du Mont Fuji.", avoue Sakuraba avant de prendre une longue inspiration. "Le paysage était magnifique et vous disiez plein de belles choses, forcément j'ai craqué. Vous savez Takami-san, je suis un peu niais.", essaie de se justifier Sakuraba.  
"Le Mont Fuji ? Depuis août dernier ? Et tu n'as rien dit ?  
\- ... je pensais pas vous mériter. Alors j'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts pour être celui que vous attendiez... Mais au bout du compte, je me suis dit que c'était jamais que du foot, que vous seriez pas amoureux de moi juste parce que je devenais un bon receveur... c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré le garder pour moi.  
\- Sakuraba...  
\- C'est pathétique, hein ?  
\- Non. Non, bien sûr que non.", rassure Takami qui ne sait pas trop comment réagir. "C'est... enfin, c'est très flatteur de se dire que tu as fait tant d'efforts pour moi.  
\- Depuis toutes ces années où vous faites des choses pour moi, ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. Et puis... je voulais vous être indispensable... au moins au foot, à défaut d'autre chose.", ajoute Sakuraba, la voix peu assurée. "Je... pardon.  
\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?  
\- ... je ne sais pas ? Je m'excuse de... de n'avoir rien dit ? De vous avoir laissé jouer mon petit ami et d'en avoir profité plus que de raison ?  
\- Sur ce point, je crois qu'on est tous les deux coupables.", avoue Takami en repensant aux quelques occasions où Sakuraba était proche de lui ces derniers jours. "J'avais tendance à oublier le 'fictif' dans mon rôle de petit ami fictif, hein..."  
  
Sakuraba lui sourit, un sourire timide mais radieux, comme si cette simple phrase lui procurait immensément de plaisir.  
  
"Ça vous dit vraiment d'être mon petit ami, alors... ?", finit-il par demander, les yeux implorants.  
  
Takami se penche sur Sakuraba, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un contact qu'il voulait simple et rapide.  
Dans l'instant suivant, les bras de Sakuraba encerclent son cou et son corps se rapproche du sien. Takami se sent fondre à ces gestes et au contact insistant de la bouche de Sakuraba sur la sienne, qui laisse penser que le jeune homme face à lui attendait ce moment depuis longtemps déjà.  
Il laisse ses mains se poser sur la taille de Sakuraba, sent ses épaules se relaxer. Ça ne fait que peu de temps qu'il pense à embrasser Sakuraba, mais il n'imaginait pas du tout que cela pourrait être aussi agréable, et surtout aussi naturel.  
Quand Sakuraba finit par s'écarter, Takami est plus déçu qu'autre chose et il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser une main à sa taille.  
  
"Takami-san, si vous acceptez d'être mon petit ami, c'est... que vous avez un peu de sentiments pour moi ?", demande Sakuraba, les yeux légèrement baissés.  
"En fait, tu vas trouver ça bizarre mais je me suis toujours dit que si j'avais un crush sur toi, c'était normal, que c'était le cas de tout le monde. Que tout le monde avait le cœur qui battait plus fort quand tu souriais.  
\- ... vous avez le cœur qui bat plus fort quand je souris ?", demande Sakuraba et ses yeux brillent tellement que Takami n'est plus vraiment sûr de si son cœur bat encore dans sa poitrine ou s'il s'est juste arrêté et que c'est ça qui lui fait ce drôle d'effet.  
"Bien sûr. Tu as vraiment le plus beau sourire que j'ai jamais vu.", avoue Takami, qui sait bien qu'il n'a jamais regardé quelqu'un d'autre depuis qu'il a fait la connaissance de Sakuraba 5 ans auparavant.  
Le lycéen rougit, ses sourcils se relèvent dans une expression de joie et d'incrédulité mélangées, avant de se mettre à rire, un son doux et enchanteur et Takami se demande à présent comment il a pu douter d'avoir des sentiments pour Sakuraba.  
Il est raide dingue de lui, oui.  


* * *

Le lendemain, quand Takami et Sakuraba sortent du lycée, plus aucune fan de Sakuraba n'est présente.  
  
"Comme quoi, l'honnêteté a eu du bon ?", propose Takami, pas vraiment sûr de ce qui a pu se passer mais imaginant que Morita a dû expliquer à tout le fan-club que Sakuraba avait fait semblant d'être en couple.  
"L'honnêteté ? Si elles ne sont plus là parce qu'elles croient que je ne suis au final pas en couple avec vous, c'est... pas très vrai, hein.", explique Sakuraba, les joues légèrement rosies.  
  
Le portable de Sakuraba sonne et le garçon s'excuse pour décrocher.  
Takami comprend très vite qu'il s'agit de son ancien manager au bout du fil.  
Après quelques instants où Sakuraba écoute attentivement Miracle-san, il se met à rire à gorge déployée.  
"... merci de m'avoir prévenu. Hm. Pardon de vous causer encore des ennuis après tout ce temps...", dit Sakuraba en s'inclinant légèrement même s'il n'a personne face à lui et finit par raccrocher.  
  
"J'ai le fin mot de l'histoire.", explique Sakuraba.  
"Oh ?  
\- Hm. En fait, à la révélation de ma prétendue homosexualité, il semblerait que mes fans se soient rangées en deux factions : celles qui y croyaient, et celles qui n'y croyaient pas. Et que les jeunes filles présentes ces derniers temps étaient plutôt de celles qui y croyaient, à la recherche d'une "preuve" pour les autres.  
\- ... ça n'explique pas pourquoi elles ne sont pas là aujourd'hui.  
\- Il y en a une qui a eu une "preuve" hier. Et qui ne s'est pas privée de la partager sur internet, apparemment.  
\- J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de sous-entendre qu'il y a une photo de moi en train de t'embrasser sur internet.  
\- Ne faites pas cette tête, Takami-san. Ça prouve juste que le plan du petit ami était plutôt bon, au final.", dit Sakuraba un grand sourire aux lèvres. "C'est le "fictif" qui n'allait pas, en fait."


End file.
